Will one hot day change it all
by CallingOutLoud
Summary: Rated M One overly hot day in the office leaves Tony and Ziva alone in the office. Will this change everything? Will Tony and Ziva make this an every day deal? Can they work together with there heads being clouded by each others bodies? TIVA


**Okay so this is my very first fanfic! And I hope that you all like it. So go easy on me please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**################################################## ################################################## #####**

Pulling into the parking lot I turn off the car and unbuckle my seat belt. Getting out of the car I open the back door and grab my backpack. Turning around I look up at the tall building in front of me, The Navy Yard. It had been a whole 6 years since I had started working here.

Walking to into the side door where I have to flash my badge to be let in.

"Good Morning Special Agent David!" spoke one of the guards.

"Good Morning to you as well." I nodded, walking past them.

Getting on the elevator I push the button that takes me to the bullpen. As soon as I step off the elevator I feel heat. So much heat that I feel like I am about to start sweating. I continue down the hall only to feel that it is getting hotter. Rounding the corner the first person that I see is Tony.

I stop right in my tacks. He is standing there in nothing but his light blue slacks, and his normal button up shirt but only it was unbuttoned showing that he wore a tank top under his shirt. His hair was spiked only from him running his fingers through it while it was wet from sweat.

Seeing this I had to take a breath. He looked so sexy like that. This was nothing something that I was used to. And it was bothering me. Bothering me in the kind of way that made me start to blush.

Getting my act together I start walking again. Going straight to my desk, trying to not stare at Tony. I set my bag down and take my seat and turn my computer on.

Realizing how hot it was I take my over coat off wipe the sweat that was beading on my forehead off.

I looked up only to realize that Tony was staring at me. This caught me off guard. To see him sweating like he was made me think of how I want to be the one making him like that. To have him in my bed under my covers.

I was brought back to reality by his voice "Ziva! How can you be sitting there like nothing is wrong? It's like almost 100 degrees in here. "

"Umm… I did not realize that it was that hot in here" I said trying not to stare at him. You could see through it shirt to his chest. I could make out every line of his body.

Why couldn't that be against me? Our bodies sliding against each other, fitting perfectly in place and in sync.

"How could you not?" Tony said starting to fan himself.

"Is the air out?" I asked

"Apparently." Tony said matter of factly.

Grabbing my bag I go to the bathroom to change. I had packed a paid or shorts and tank top for those days is it was really hot in the field. But it seemed that the office was fit for it today.

**################################################## ################################################## #####**

Watching her come out of the bathroom almost had me begging. Her shorts showed off her long legs, and her tank top showed a lot. I was thankful that I was sitting down because I could feel myself growing in my pants.

Ziva had him hard in under 2 seconds. I just wanted to go over to her and push her into the wall. I wanted to kiss her neck and tell her that I was going to show her the time of her life.

I could see the sweat building up on her and it was turning me on more and more. I wanted to make her sweat. I was to be pumping to her so fast and hard that our bodies slid against each other from sweat

Watching her body sway I was not sure if I was going to be able to contain myself.

People were leaving the office left and right. No one was going to work in this heat.

"Why aren't you leaving like everyone else?" I ask her as she got back to get desk.

"I can withstand anything Tony. You should know this." Ziva said "There is a lot paper work that I have to do. It will not do it by its self."

Tony was going insane watch her. His pants were growing tighter with every second. He looked at his clock and saw that he was about 11 o'clock

"I know its kinda early, but do you want to get lunch?"

"Sure"

Tony got up and grabbed his keys "My treat. Don't mind me but I think that we will have lunch at my place. I got some amazing BBQ chicken and I don't want it to go waist."

Ziva nodded in agreement and got up and began to walk to elevator. I watched as her ass go back in forth. Right away he started to feel himself grow again. Ziva was perfect in every way. And if he played this right. In just a little while she was be in his bed, making her feel like she had never felt before. I thought to myself. _Has she ever been with an American? Well I hope not cause ill show her what she has been missing._

We both got into the car at the same time. I started driving to my place. Planning out everything that was going to happen. A smile came to my face. Ziva had no idea what she was about to get into.

**################################################## ################################################## #####**

**Review please! Tell me if you like it or not. And things that you might want to see happen. Again this is my first so don't be too mean! Ill be posting more soon!**


End file.
